


taking her share

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [169]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: No one knows who the father of Annette's unborn child is. No one, that is, but Lysithea, and she decides that she wants in on this.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Commissions [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	taking her share

Byleth’s hands start on Annette’s chest, groping at her breasts- starting to swell a bit- as he fucks her from behind, his favorite student moaning out for him. His hips move in a steady rhythm, and she is completely helpless beneath his touch, just as she always is.

Their affair has been going on for quite some time now, without anyone having caught on to it. Annette has caused quite the scandal with her unexpected pregnancy, but since she will not name the father, there is nothing anyone can do about it, and most probably assume that it is the result of a one night stand with one of the guards, or something to that extend. They assume that she is ashamed of how she ended up in this position, and assume that she is not naming the father because she actually has no idea who he is.

None of them know that the father is her professor, or that she is still seeing him regularly, or that she could not be happier with her current situation. Byleth has been questioned a lot about it himself, but not because anybody suspects that he is the one to who got his student in her predicament. It is just because she is his student, and the members of the faculty want to know what he knows about the situation, if he has any clue who the father is, if he suspects any of her classmates, and if he thinks that it is affecting her work as a student at all.

Byleth is as honest as he can be about it, saying that he doubts any of his other students could possibly be the culprit, and that Annette is just as studious as ever, still the top of her class, though she has stiff competition closing in on her, and might have to work a little bit harder to keep that up. However, she is not falling behind, or anything like that- it’s just that Lysithea, who recently transferred into the Blue Lions, is quite the student, and she is catching up quickly, as she adjusts to her new classroom and works to impress her teacher.

But other than that, he says, he has not noticed anything different about Annette, despite her mysterious pregnancy.

Slowly, his hands move down, until he is caressing her swollen stomach, fucking her a bit harder now, his excitement growing. She has done such a good job of keeping their affair a secret, and he is proud of her for that, and even more proud of his own handiwork, knocking her up like this. He hopes that one day, things do not have to be quite so secret, but for now, he has to maintain a good reputation at the monastery, and keep the members of the faculty from figuring out just how close they are, especially considering a certain knight who has a particular interest in Annette.

For now, they are able to keep things a secret, with Annette coming to his room at night, so he can have his fun with her, watching as she grows and changes in the stages of her pregnancy, absolutely fascinated by it. All the while, they manage to keep anyone else from figuring them out.

Or, so they think.

~X~

Lysithea is a bright girl, and she has had her suspicions about Annette for some time. Before transferring into her class, the two of them would occasionally study together, because Annette admired her and her impressive grades. She would not necessarily call them friends, but she would at least say that they know each other better than she knows some of the students here, particularly the ones outside of her class.

But now that she is in Annette’s class, she is starting to wonder about a certain scandal. Initially, she only joined this class because she heard that Byleth was the better fit for her, in terms of a professor, but now, she is glad that she is here, because she can keep an eye on Annette, and start to piece together the mystery. She does not know why she is so concerned with it, or why she feels a pang of jealousy when looking at her, at times, but she is determined to figure this out.

Lysithea has no plans of exposing Annette’s secret or the father, should she figure it out, but she wants the satisfaction of figuring it out before anyone else does, and, beyond that, there is a more personal curiosity that she is not able to make sense of, one that she prefers to ignore. While she observes Annette, she starts to pick up on subtle cues that make her suspect someone that she doubts anyone else has thought of.

Byleth is such a respectable professor, despite his mysterious past and his strange introduction to the staff, and everyone seems to have taken a shine to him this year. However, if Lysithea’s suspicions are correct, then Annette has taken more of a shine to him than anyone else, and he seems to return those feelings completely. That is why she finds herself hiding out near the professor’s room one night, waiting and watching, and feeling rather ridiculous as she does.

But then, it all pays off. The door opens and Annette’s head pokes out, looking from side to side, as if she thinks she could sneak out _now_ , when she has already exposed her face. But there is no one here besides Lysithea, and she is hidden too well for Annette to detect her, so the girl assumes that she is safe, says her goodbyes, and leaves, looking rather disheveled as she does.

There are plenty of possible explanations that they could use as excuses, but Lysithea has seen all that she needs to have this all figured out. No matter how they may try to hide it, she knows Byleth is the father of Annette’s child, and she knows, as much as she hates to admit it, that her curiosity has more to do with her own desires than with whatever satisfaction may come from solving the mystery. She wants in on this.

~X~

With only one thought on her mind now, Lysithea has become entirely focused on making the professor hers, or at least getting some part of what Annette gets. She has no idea what has her so fixated on it, or why she wants it so much, but she wants it more than she has ever wanted anything before, and she decides that that is not something she can afford to ignore, not when she feels as though she has such little time in her life.

With all that in mind, she decides that there is absolutely nothing else that she can do about this newfound desire other than go all the way with it. The only problem is that she has no idea how to seduce an older man like Byleth, or how to seduce anyone at all, really. She has no idea what Annette did to get his attention, and she knows that she can’t just ask Annette about that, either, because she is not sure how her classmate would feel, knowing that Lysithea also wants to get knocked up by the father of her child.

The only thing that makes any sense to her, at this point in time, is bluntly going for it. She has no idea how to convince him or seduce him, and certainly does not know any tricks to make herself seem more appealing, but if she just goes for it, she is certain that she can overwhelm him enough to get what she wants out of him, and to make him realize that he wants her too. His instincts will have to take over at some point, won’t they?

Truth be told, she does not know much about these matters outside of clinical facts and the urges of animals. She will have to do a bit of reading to know just what she wants to do with her professor, but beyond that, she hopes that her knowledge of the basics will be enough, and that he will give into his urges like some sort of animal, if she manages to be desirable enough, if she is able to overwhelm him with all of the sensations that she has to offer him.

The more she fantasizes about it, the more excited that Lysithea becomes, ready to give her body over to her professor so that he can give her a child as well. Even knowing the scandal surrounding Annette, she just finds herself excited by that too, ready to be at the center of such a scandal as well, so that people might talk about her for something other than her “genius” or, at the very least, if she gets looks of pity, it might not be about her Crests this time.

With all of this weighing heavy on her mind, she gets very little sleep as she begins to plan her attack, doing reading and research as if this is the most important thing that she has ever studied. During the day time, she tries to memorize Byleth’s routine, so that she knows when the best time to jump him will be. She is afraid to go to his room at night, because, more often than not, that is where Annette ends up, and she would rather not have to deal with that while trying to get her turn with Byleth.

That rules the nights out entirely, so she memorizes his routines during the day, trying to find the most isolated spots in the monastery, that he tends to frequent on his own. Fortunately, Byleth tends to be a rather solitary man, except where impregnating one of his students is concerned, so it does not take Lysithea long to form a real plan of attack. And, with everything all figured out, it is only a matter of time before she finally goes in for the kill.

~X~

“Lysithea…what do you think your doing?” Byleth asks, his voice stiff, but Lysithea does not stop, already working his pants undone.

“I want a turn with you, professor,” she replies simply, having planned for this conversation. “Other people aren’t smart enough to figure out about you and Annette, but did you guys really think you could carry on like that in front of me, and me not figure it out?”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t say that you don’t know what I’m talking about. I saw her leaving your room a few times, and I know you’re the one who got her pregnant,” she replies, not giving him a chance to defend himself as she begins working her hand up and down his cock, feeling him stiffen in her grasp. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone else about you two, at least, not right now. But I might feel more compelled to in the future, if you know what I mean.”

“You’re saying that you will if I don’t give you what you want?” he asks, his voice already starting to show signs of strain as she works on getting him to a full erection.

“Right, you catch on quick. But the only thing I want is you, so I think that might be pretty easy for you,” she says, and that is all she needs to get him to give in. Which is good, because she is not in the mood to do any more persuasive speaking; she would rather use her mouth for other things now, wrapping her lips around his cock and listening to him moan for her, pleased that she is the one to make him make such a sound.

Byleth rests a hand on the back of her head as he lets her suck him off, no longer willing to resist her anymore. He is entirely hers to do what she wants with now, and she intends to make good use of him. She has no experience to speak of in such matters, but she has done her research, and as he begins to relax into it, as he begins to moan for her, she thinks that she has it figured out. Lysithea pushes her face forward, testing her limits, just to see how much of him she can take at once, a bit surprised by how big he is, but pleasantly so.

If she were wearing any panties right now, she just knows that she would be soaking right through them in her excitement. All she wants now is to have him inside of her, to ride him until she feels the warmth of his seed inside of her, pumping her full so that she is left knocked up, just like what he did to Annette. For now, though, she just does what she can to impress him with her blowjob, listening to his deep, needy moans, taking great delight in every noise that she is able to get him to make for her.

“You must have wanted this for a while,” he says after a moment, his tone rather breathless as he speaks. “Didn’t you, Lysithea?” Because she is unable to answer, she simply looks up at him with wide eyes, and when they make eye contact, the look that he gives her is enough to make her shudder in anticipation. She absolutely needs to have him inside of her, and as soon as possible.

But he holds her head in place still, wanting to use her mouth, and she is not going to protest that just yet, not unless she thinks that he is trying to use it to get out of giving her what she wants. For now, she is content to let him use her mouth, and content to suck him off, to listen to him moan and to moan in return, so that he can hear just how much she enjoys being used for his pleasure. She adores her professor, and can’t wait to join Annette as a mother of his children.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, he lets go of her head and lets her pull back. She does not waste any time, standing up on shaky legs, and pushing him back against the wall, pushing him down until he is sitting against the wall. He could have resisted her, but he does not, letting her get away with whatever she wants. Lysithea pulls up her skirt then, to show him her lack of panties at last, and with his cock still exposed, it is easy for her to straddle his lap, where she can ride him right here on the floor.

“You’re all mine now,” she murmurs, before she pushes down, letting him fill her all at once. At first, she is afraid that this might actually be more than she is able to handle. He is big, after all, and she has never done this before, and she yelps out suddenly, gritting her teeth as she sinks onto him, taking as much as she can possibly fit, perhaps a little too quickly.

But she is determined, and she does not let that discourage her. Instead, she just takes the time she needs to catch her breath, and once she feels as though she can move again, she starts to bounce, slowly, on top of him. That is when Byleth grabs hold of her hips and takes control, but by now, her body has already decided that it loves this, and she is more than willing to give herself over to him entirely.

He holds her still as he begins to thrust up into her, fucking her just as hard and fast as he wants to, pounding up into her and making her cry out in ecstasy. They are lucky that they are completely alone right now, because Lysithea finds that she is incapable of controlling herself like this, incapable of doing anything other than letting the haze of her desires overtake her as Byleth fucks her absolutely senseless.

When she comes, it is so sudden that she is taken completely by surprise by it, screaming for him in bliss like she has never experienced before, and Byleth does not slow at all, fucking her through it like nothing has happened at all. But that is just fine by her, that is exactly what she wants, because she does not want him to stop, not until he has filled her up and marked her as his own. She is more than willing to let him keep using her body to get himself off, jerking his hips up into her again and again until finally, he joins her in her bliss, groaning as he comes at long last.

The sudden spurt of warmth as he comes inside of her is enough to send her right into another orgasm, nearly too much for her to handle as the pleasure overwhelms her completely. It feels so good, too good, better than anything she ever could have expected or planned for, and she loves every second of it. Throughout all of this, she hopes that this was enough to get her pregnant, but even if it was not, she knows that that does not matter. After all, this was so good that there is no way she could ever be satisfied after just one time, so she is nowhere near done with him, not yet.

She is going to keep using him like this until she knows for sure that she is pregnant, and then even after that, she is sure that she will have him hooked on her, just like he is on Annette, so that she will be able to take whatever she wants from him. Between the two needy girls, he might be left exhausted, but he will simply have to deal with that, as he satisfies his two young lovers, taking good care of them and all of their needs. Lysithea can hardly wait for what she knows is going to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
